Circuit boards for electronic devices (such as, computers, radios, televisions sets, digital cameras and video recorders) contain significant amounts of precious metals including gold. After being damaged or becoming obsolete, the precious metals in such circuit boards can be recovered by utilizing a variety of conventional techniques. For instance, the circuit board can be treated with a strong acid to dissolve the precious metal which can subsequently be recovered by electroplating. However, this technique is expensive and slow.
The recycling of thermoset plastics and cured rubber products (such as, tires, hoses and belts) has proven to be an extremely challenging problem. This problem associated with recycling cured rubber products and thermoset plastics arises because the polymer becomes crosslinked during the curing or thermosetting process. After the polymer becomes thermoset, it cannot be reformed into other products. In other words, the cured or thermoset polymer cannot be melted and reformed into other products like metals or thermoplastic materials. Thus, cured rubber products and thermoset plastics cannot be simply melted and recycled into new products.
Since the discovery of the rubber vulcanization process by Charles Goodyear in the nineteenth century, there has been interest in the recycling of cured rubber. Millions of used tires, hoses, belts and other rubber products are discarded annually after they have been worn-out during their limited service life. These used rubber products are typically hauled to a dump because there is very little use for them after they have served their original intended purpose. A limited number of used tires are utilized in building retaining walls, as guards for protecting boats and similar things where resistance to weathering is desirable. However, a far greater number of tires, hoses and belts are simply discarded. A certain amount of cured rubber from tires and other rubber products is shredded or ground to a small particle size and incorporated into various products as a type of filler. For instance, ground rubber can be incorporated in small amounts into asphalt for surfacing roads or parking lots. Small particles of cured rubber can also be included in rubber formulations for new tires and other rubber products. However, it should be understood that the recycled rubber serves only in the capacity of a filler because it was previously cured and does not co-cure to an appreciable extent to the virgin rubber in the rubber formulation.
Various techniques for devulcanizing cured rubber have been developed. Devulcanization offers the advantage of rendering the rubber suitable for being reformulated and recurred into new rubber articles if it can be carried out without degradation of the rubber. In other words, the rubber could again be used for its original intended purpose. However, none of the devulcanization techniques previously developed have proven to be commercially viable.
U.S. Pat. No.4,104,205 discloses a technique for devulcanizing sulfur-vulcanized elastomer containing polar groups which comprises applying a controlled dose of microwave energy of between 915 MHz and 2450 MHz and between 41 and 177 watt-hours per pound in an amount sufficient to sever substantially all carbon-sulfur and sulfur-sulfur bonds and insufficient to sever significant amounts of carbon-carbon bonds.
U.S. Pat. No.5,284,625 discloses a continuous ultrasonic method for breaking the carbon-sulfur, sulfur-sulfur and, if desired, the carbon--carbon bonds in a vulcanized elastomer. Through the application of certain levels of ultrasonic amplitudes in the presence of pressure and optionally heat, it is reported that cured rubber can be broken down. Using this process, the rubber becomes soft, thereby enabling it to be reprocessed and reshaped in a manner similar to that employed with previously uncured elastomers.
U.S. Pat. No.5,602,186 discloses a process for devulcanizing cured rubber by desulfurization, comprising the steps of: contacting rubber vulcanizate crumb with a solvent and an alkali metal to form a reaction mixture, heating the reaction mixture in the absence of oxygen and with mixing to a temperature sufficient to cause the alkali metal to react with sulfur in the rubber vulcanizate and maintaining the temperature below that at which thermal cracking of the rubber occurs, thereby devulcanizing the rubber vulcanizate. U.S. Pat. No.5,602,186 indicates that it is preferred to control the temperature below about 300.degree. C., or where thermal cracking of the rubber is initiated.